Naruto: Golden Legacy
by uzumakish
Summary: Too much Kyuubi power is fatal, now he knows. After a long fight with Akatsuki, Sasuke is back, but Naruto is banished. He leaves everything behind, but he doesn't give up. How will he shape his destiny again? Sakura? His legacy, fate, power.. His legend.
1. Time To Move On

Disclaimer: I really don't know which idiot out there would actually think I owned Naruto.. so I don't really get why I should do this.. but anyways, I don't own Naruto.

I'll never state this again.

"_Flashbacks/Memories/Thoughts" _Italic means a flashback or memories of a speech or thoughts

"**Inner Kyuubi/Inner Sakura/Jutsu" **Bold means Kyuubi or Inner Sakura talking or a Jutsu being performed

"( )" Brackets mean me giving you information on the story as in where it takes place, when.. and my Point Of View.

**Author Notes: **

First fanfic I've ever made.. I've read a lot though, so I have an idea on how to do this.. I don't know if its going to be good, but hopefully it will. Now onto the first chapter.

----------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 1: Time To Move On**

( This is based in the Shippuden era when they're about 15, Naruto is currently alone outside of Konoha )

The clear moon sent a patch of light around him as he tried to find his way through the night. He sluggishly walked across the forest off to unknown destinations. His blonde hair swept gracefully over his eyes, his face expressed pure pain. Uzumaki Naruto was exhausted, sad, heart-broken and most of all.. dieing.

His dream would never come true, to become Hokage.. it seemed so .. distant now.

He had lost control, he had gone mad, his whole life had been turned around in less then a day.

_Flashback_

'_Oh shit, Itachi has awakened his Mangekyou Sharingan! I told him not to use it anymore, I guess I have to leave these leaf shinobi then.' Thought Tobi as he looked back at Naruto arising from the pool he was in._

"_Sorry, Leaf-peoples, I got to go now! See you soon!" Tobi started jumping towards the Uchiha hideout with the Konoha ninja fast on his trail._

"_Come back here you bastard!" shouted Naruto as he upped his pace. They needed to catch him now. "Calm down Naruto, remember; rushing only leads to problems and he is heading to the Uchiha hideout so we might aswell follow him." said Kakashi as he covered his headband over his Sharingan._

_Sakura decided to up her pace aswell as she jumped alongside Naruto now. Grabbing his hand, his startled eyes turned to face her, then he noticed her wearing a genuine smile._

_"This time, we'll bring him back together.. ok?" she stated rather than asked._

_"Course, Sakura-chan!"_

"_This might be leading us into a trap you know, as it looks like he has no intention of stopping us." Yamato figured that they should probably be ready for anything. "There is every possibility of that, so everyone stay alert!" commanded Kakashi as the Konoha troops shouted "Hai!"._

'_There they are, it seems Itachi and Sasuke are both standing? Ahh.. a genjutsu battle, our Sharingan's are truly unique..' thought Tobi as he landed across the room from Itachi and Sasuke, just then Sasuke broke through Itachi's genjutsu and got ready to attack when he realised Tobi was there. "Aren't you that scumbag from the Deidara fight? Didn't I kill you back then?" questioned Sasuke as he looked the man up and down. "Ahh Madara-sempai, nice to see you here, I just taught Sasuke of how powerful you are but he still seems quite arrogant, we may have to force him to awaken the Mangekyou." Sasuke's ears twitched when he heard this was Madara._

"_You're Uchiha Madara? The founder of the Uchiha clan?" Stunned, Sasuke stood there, watching the man for any movement._

"_Yes I am, Sasuke, and you are my loyal servant.. would you do anything I say?" questioned Madara._

"_Hn, you must take me for a fool, I'll kill you right after Itachi." As Sasuke finished he saw a certain blonde shinobi land between him and Madara. Naruto looked at both of them before his eyes settled on Madara. "So Sasuke-teme which one should we take out first, eh?" Kakashi, Sakura and the others had just arrived as they heard Naruto speaking._

"_Are you telling me this is Uchiha Madara!?!? One of the founders of Konoha!? The founder of the Uchiha clan?!!" yelled Kakashi, his eye twitched in amazement. "Aah, Kakashi Of The Sharingan, I've heard a lot of stories about you, seems you have the Mangekyou Sharingan aswell.. correct?"_

"_Yes, I do.. why does this concern you?" answered Kakashi, visibly suspicious._

"_Oh, it doesn't.. You aren't of Uchiha blood so your Mangekyou isn't normal and doesn't hold any.. purpose shall we say?"_

"_What do you mean..?"_

"_Itachi! Now!" shouted Madara as his right eye morphed into a Mangekyou Sharingan. "Hn, Yes sempai!" paused Itachi as his eye morphed into a Mangekyou "What are you two doi.. AHH!" Sasuke grabbed his head in pain as he struggled to compose himself._

"_Kill him, Kill Uzumaki Naruto, Obtain the Mangekyou, Sasuke.." both Itachi and Madara said in sync. Everyone was visibly shocked at Sasuke's current condition, he seemed in so much pain.._

_Tears freely flowed through Sakura's eyes as she asked "Sasuke-kun..? Are you alright?" 'I can't just stand here and cry, I have to fight aswell!' thought Sakura as she put her gloves on._

"_You BASTARDS! Stop it!" shouted Naruto as he made a handsign._

"_**Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!"**_

_36 Naruto's poofed into existence and 20 jumped to attack Itachi and Madara._

_Itachi drew out a kunai and dodged kicks from kage bunshins and spun around destroying everyone of them as Madara fought his way through them. By the time they were done the mokuton user, Yamato had constricted the area into a dome of wood so they wouldn't get away easily. At that second, Sakura withdrew her first and pummelled it into the floor releasing chakra and making a fissure. The Konoha Troops excluding Naruto all were in position._

"_Now!" shouted Kakashi as they all threw kunai and shuriken at their opponents._

_Again, everything managed to go through Madara, so they aimed more at Itachi, but he was too fast. _

'_We can't keep letting them do this Itachi! We need to conserve our chakra to take control of the Kyuubi and Sasuke.' thought Madara as him and Itachi and temporarily synced their minds together to hear each others thoughts._

'_I know Madara-sempai, it seems ill have to do something about this though, you may conserve your chakra.' Itachi redirected towards Madara._

_When the kunai and shuriken had stopped being thrown, a pair of hands from the earth grabbed Itachi's legs and the other 15 kage bunshin Naruto created appeared and started to punch Itachi knowing well that it wouldn't work on Madara._

"_Uzu.." multiple punches were thrown to Itachi's cheek bone and he was sent across the room. _

_"..Maki" multiple kicks were swung at his stomach._

_"Naruto.." kicks to his spine as he was sent flying up._

"**Oodama Rasengan Rendan**_!" shouted 6 Naruto's as they charged at him with 3 Oodama Rasengan's. It seemed like the end for Itachi, but to everyone's surprise, excluding Itachi and Madara, the Fat-Pein was there and sucked it up._

"_Huh? What's this about?!" shouted Naruto confused as he looked about and saw 4 other Akatsuki members that weren't on the bingo book, and they all looked as weird as this fat guy. He also saw Team Hebi there along with Kisame._

"_We are God, we are Pein.. come with us Uzumaki Naruto.. we need your Kyuubi!" commanded all the Pein's at once._

"_Haha, you must be kidding me.." snorted Naruto as he looked at them in disgust._

"_Kakashi-sensei! We need to get Naruto out of here! There's 8 people here with Akatsuki cloaks!" cried out Sakura._

"_Heh, make that 9.." said Zetsu as he stepped out of the shadows._

_  
"Naruto! Get out of here! Please.. I don't want to lose you.." Sakura pleaded as she felt relief spread throughout her body seeing Sasuke beginning to get up from the floor looking normal, but that all changed when she saw the mischevious expression on his face._

"_Heh, Sakura-chan.. you worry too much. We have to bring Sasuke back right? And he's right here.. so we need to defeat Akatsuki aswell.."_

"_No Naruto.. Sasuke-kun will come with us.. right Sasuke-kun?" she said as tears were threatening to spill out of the corner of her eyes._

"_Hn, your still a child Sakura, I pity you.. now for you.. Naruto!" shouted Sasuke as he ran towards Naruto with a huge amount of killer intent and a __**Chidori.**_

"_No! Sasuke-kun! Don't!" shouted Sakura as she gripped a kunai and tried to run to stop it, but she knew she wouldn't make it. 'Naruto..'_

"_He's being controlled! It's the Mangekyou Sharingan!" shouted out Yamato as he tried to erect wood from the ground to stop Sasuke._

"_Sasuke..?" was the last thing Naruto said before he closed his eyes as he expected the __**Chidori**__ to hit him full force in the chest. He slowly opened his eyes again only to see the Fat-Pein again standing in his way, apparently absorbing the __**Chidori.**_

"_What are you doing? Madara!?" shouted the Pein's in complete sync._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Authors Notes:**

I tried not making the flashback too long, but I guess I couldn't, It should finish next chapter though, just bare with me.

Read & Review and tell me if you liked it.

Next Chapter Preview

**Live For The Future**

"_So.. what happened to Jiraiya-sama.. Pein?" Naruto's ears twitched at this and took a glance towards Zetsu then the Peins._

"_Oh, I am afraid he is no longer with us.." responded Pein._

"_..What?" whispered Naruto while a Fuuton:Rasenshuriken stopped spinning in the middle of his hand. _


	2. Reflections: Live For The Future

Disclaimer: I really don't know which idiot out there would actually think I owned Naruto.. so I don't really get why I should do this.. but anyways, I don't own Naruto.

I'll never state this again.

"_Flashbacks/Memories/Thoughts" _Italic means a flashback or memories of a speech or thoughts

"**Inner Kyuubi/Inner Sakura/Jutsu" **Bold means Kyuubi or Inner Sakura talking or a Jutsu being performed

"( )" Brackets mean me giving you information on the story as in where it takes place, when.. and my Point Of View.

**Author Notes: **

Thanks for the reviews and such. Would like a bit more though, to know how everyone feels about the story and if, how I could make it better. I'll still carry on the fic though.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Chapter 2: Live For The Future**

(I'm carrying on flashback from last chapter)

"_When an Uchiha kills the Jinchuuriki of the Kyuubi, due to the contract with the Uchiha's, the bijuu doesn't die, he escapes the body and thus makes it easier to control, so if Sasuke-kun kills Naruto, then he will obtain the Mangekyou Sharingan as needed and the Kyuubi will escape. Quite the irony, eh?" chuckled Madara as Fat-Pein slowly backed away from Sasuke._

_'Atleast Pein doesn't know I don't plan on controlling the Kyuubi for his likings..' secretly thought Madara as Itachi nodded._

"_Sasuke-kun! Suigetsu, Juugo, save him!" Karin ordered as she started to analyse the amount of chakra the others had. 'Hmm.. it seems Madara is conserving his chakra? Looks as if he wants to use a powerful jutsu or something, Naruto has the most chakra here, and it seems there is a large amount more in his abdomen, that has be the Kyuubi's. The other's don't seem to have that much, so it won't be a problem, we'll just have to beat them.' Karin opened her eyes to see that the battle had already begun and Kakashi had lifted his headband up, revealing his Sharingan._

_Kakashi and Sakura were fighting a Pein that was only using taijutsu, while Hinata battled Zetsu and Kiba, Akamaru and Shino were fighting a bald Pein with a fist that could launch itself. Naruto had managed to attack Itachi, resulting in Sasuke coming back to his senses. Yamato and Sai were fairing off against the Yahiko-Pein and Suigetsu was sword-fighting with Kisame. Juugo had started to morph into Curse Seal 1 to fight another Pein and Karin decided to help him. Sasuke was preparing to go at Itachi again while Naruto and Madara were waiting for each other to make the first move._

"_**Katon: Goukakyuu No Jutsu!"**__ shouted Madara as he watched Naruto dodge the fireball and start running towards him with kunai in hand. "__**Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!"**__ shouted Naruto as clones appeared all around Madara and surrounded him with kunai in hand._

"_**Shihohappo Kunai!"**__ shouted the Naruto's as they all threw their kunai's in Madara's direction. "__**Hakkesho Kaiten!**__" Madara spun around using the Hyuuga's Heavenly Spin Technique blocking all the kunai headed his way._

"_How?! Your not a Hyuuga?!" Everyone who was fighting seemed to slow down and set their eyes on Madara as Naruto stood there in shock._

"_Heh.. well.. none of you know how the Sharingan was made." Naruto began spinning a __**Fuuton: Rasengan**__ in his hand as Yamato created a __**Suiton: Hahonryu.**_

"_**Kufu Suika no Jutsu!"**__ they shouted in unity and a large water-infested tornado was launched towards Madara._

"_**Katon: Oodama Goukakyuu no Jutsu!"**__ responded Madara as the overgrown fireball expelled the water in the tornado and connected with the wind causing an explosion._

_Currently, Zetsu was having a hard time against Hinata as he wasn't a fighter, he was able to dodge though but it seemed he needed to make a distraction to escape. The others were fairing well against the Akatsuki but Sasuke and Itachi seemed to be standing there.. having a genjutsu fight?_

_Just then, Itachi jumped towards Sasuke, punching him into the wall. As Sasuke got back up, he took of his cloak, giving a serious gaze towards Itachi, he undid his wrist straps and formed the correct seals._

_'Poof' , Two large shuriken appeared in each of Sasuke's hands as he threw them towards Itachi._

_Seeing them, Itachi dodged only to be impaled by **Chidori** through his stomach, looking back towards the shuriken he saw they were lightning enfused by Sasuke._

_As Sasuke smirked at seeing Itachi impaled, Itachi turned into crows, they started to dive in at him._

_Panicking, Sasuke tried to dispel the genjustu._

**_"Kai!"_**

_But, nothing happened. Sasuke kept on trying to dispel but nothing worked, he then gave up and formed his hands into a jutsu sign._

_Turning on his Curse Seal 1, he shouted "**Katon: Gourkyuuka No Jutsu!"**_

_Two fire dragon's rised up at the crows, burning each one in the process._

_Smirking, Sasuke turned on his Curse Seal to level 2, taking out his Kusanagi, he proceeded to stab himself slowly in the leg, thus dispelling the genjutsu._

_Naruto summoned 6 kage bunshins as 3 ran ahead at Madara while 2 stayed with Naruto creating a __**Fuuton: RasenShuriken.**_

"_Naruto! You can't use that technique anymore! Remember what it did last time?" shouted Kakashi as he felt guilty for not following Tsunade's advice and telling Naruto not to use it again as Naruto didn't know of the damage it could do to him._

_Everyone stopped their fighting, the chakra emerging from the__** Fuuton: Rasenshuriken**__ was truly enormous, a monstrous jutsu._

"_Everyone! Move! It's going to explode!" commanded Yamato._

"_Naruto!" Sakura couldn't just leave him there, he helped her in times of need, and she wasn't going to leave him while he was fighting the leader of Akatsuki._

'_The dobe's grown strong..' thought Sasuke as Itachi looked emotionless at the jutsu._

_That was when Zetsu got an idea, a smart one indeed._

"_So.. what happened to Jiraiya-sama.. Pein?" Naruto's ears twitched at this and took a glance towards Zetsu then the Peins._

"_Oh, I am afraid he is no longer with us.." responded Pein._

"_..What?" whispered Naruto while a Fuuton:Rasenshuriken stopped spinning in the middle of his hand._

"_Oh, Naruto-kun. He is dead.."_

"_Ero-sennin is dead? Haha, that would never happen..hehe." furiously chuckled Naruto._

"_Naruto, he is dead.. Look behind you.."_

_Naruto spun around as if his life depended on it and there was a Jiraiya-Pein with piercings in his face and a cold aura emanating from him._

"_..Ero-sennin?.." tears trickled down Naruto's face as he began to lose himself to the Kyuubi._

"_I am no longer Jiraiya-sama, or Ero-sennin for that matter, I am Pein, We are Pein, We are God."_

"_..You..killed..him.." Naruto slowly turned around facing the Yahiko-Pein._

"_No, we did."_

"_Why..? Why my precious people? Why me?" Tears were flowing down Naruto's cheeks, his face showed anger, sadness, confusion and .. red slitted eyes?_

_Sakura froze when she saw Naruto's face, he was heart-broken._

_Crimson chakra started gushing out of Naruto's body, his skin was being ripped off, everyone watched in horror except Akatsuki._

"_Yamato-taichou!" shouted Sakura._

"_I'm on it!" responded Yamato, but before he could do anything, the 5__th__ tail formed and Naruto let out a large howl of pain as he punched the ground causing a immense explosion to occur causing everyone to flee._

_(Naruto's Mindscape)- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _

_Naruto stood infront of the Kyuubi's cage, the seal was shaking violently as a large kitsune appeared infront of the cage, he grinned showing his fangs, the canines sent chills down Naruto's spine._

"_Kyuubi.. kill him.. now." whispered Naruto in a stern voice as he slowly walked into the Kyuubi's cage._

"_**Hehe.. my pleasure, kit.**__" responded Kyuubi as he grabbed Naruto and squashed his two hands against him._

_(Outside Naruto's Mindscape)- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - _

_The Naruto-Kyuubi roared and took of towards Yahiko-Pein, punching repeatedly and trying to land a blow but the Yahiko-Pein seemed to be dodging everything._

_Naruto/Kyuubi looked around to find 5 other Pein's surrounding him including Jiraiya._

(Pein came with 5 of his bodies but after Jiraiya's transformation was done he came aswell so theres 6 now)

_Naruto-Kyuubi slammed his tails around him in a circular motion causing a flurry of red chakra to storm around him burning anyone in its reach. The Pein's all back-off as wood erects from the floor and grabs all the tails, Yamato tries suppressing the tails but is finding it too difficult._

"_He's too emotional! His anger is feeding the Kyuubi and leaving an opening for Kyuubi to control!" shouted Yamato as Itachi stepped forward._

"_..Get..urhg..off..KYUUBI!.." shouted Naruto as he tried to take control of his body once again._

"_**Haha, no kit, I'll never do that, now.. who wants to die first?"**__. The Kyuubi actually spoke? Everyone was visibly shocked, they had just heard the strongest of the nine bijuu himself talk?_

_Naruto-Kyuubi sprung towards the Peins and grabbed 2 of them with his tails, they tried to escape, but to no avail. The other Peins attacked Naruto-Kyuubi's tails and pierced them with the black rods. These black rods seemed to have an effect of messing up chakra and this reacted to both Naruto's blue chakra and Kyuubi's red chakra.._

"_AHHHH..__**RRRRR.. KIT! MOVE..RRRR**__…AHHHH.."_

"_Get them free now!" commanded the 4 other Peins as they, along with Kisame jumped in to save them while Naruto-Kyuubi wasn't in control of his chakra._

_They were getting nearer, when, the black rods dissolved and 2 large wounds started pouring out both blue and red chakra, they started mixing together, as if trying to fight for control, until it turned purple. Then there was a loud explosion and anyone near the radius would surely have died._

_As the smoke cleared you could see Kisame sluggishly drooping off the wall with multiple large wounds and no sign of life, the other Peins all looked the same, battered, broken and dead. Naruto-Kyuubi though, had purple chakra emanating from him. But the most terrifying feature was that the right side of his body was all Naruto, but his skin was red, and the left half was the left side of a human fox._

_Itachi decided it was time for action as he took another step forward._

"_Come back here, fool!" shouted Sasuke as he ran towards Itachi but found Sakura gripping him tightly from behind, she was staring directly at Naruto._

"_Sasuke.. look at Naruto.. do you still care about killing Itachi..? When they make your best friend look like that? Please.. help me save him.." Sakura's face showed determination and sadness, tears were running down her cheek as she saw Naruto. Hinata was also crying, he seemed in so much pain.._

_Akamaru was terrified, downright terrified, while Shino had finally expressed an emotion, he had taken his sunglasses off to make sure he wasn't hallucinating, and there it was, a half-kyuubi, half-naruto body. 5 tails swinging violently around while purple chakra continued pouring out of his body. Kiba was visibly shocked aswell. Sai though, felt worry for the first time ever, he wondered if this was an emotion._

_Kakashi took out a scroll from one of his Jounin vest pockets. "Yamato! Grab him! I need to re-seal the chakra back and knock him out! Quick!" His eyes quickly darted to Yamato then back to Naruto-Kyuubi. This needed to stop._

"_Kakashi! I can't do it! There's too much chakra!" shouted Yamato._

"_Don't worry, I can do more than enough." said Itachi, his eyes darting to Kakashi then back to Madara "Madara-sempai.. I'm going to do it."_

"_Good luck, Itachi."_

"_**Mangekyou Sharingan: Tsukoyumi."**_

**_- - - -_**

_Naruto-Kyuubi found himself in a dark place, red clouds hovering above him. He was standing in the middle of a black ocean, and from the looks of it , it had no end._

"_Well, well. You are really a monster." said a familiar voice as Naruto-Kyuubi looked up, it was Itachi._

"_**Itachi! Fool, remember I created your eyes? Why do you use Madara's stubborn add-ons? What can this Tsukoyumi do to me? Eh?" **__snorted the Kyuubi._

"_Hn, it lets me suppress your power and thus allows us to control you." sternly responded Itachi._

"_**Haha, you think you can control me? You Uchiha's sure have grown arrogant.. and stubborn.. to think that..urgh..whaa.?"**_

"_Being in the Tsukoyumi slowly seals the chakra back into your seal, your losing control, Naruto shall soon be back in control, and he'll be easy to defeat."_

"_**Noo..ugh..RRRAA..URRGH..NARUTOO!!**__...ugh..huh? I'm .. back? In control of my body? No..urrgh..KYUUBI!__** AARRGHH.. ITACHI… COME WITH ME! I'LL BREAK FREE OF THIS ILLUSION!"**_

_Itachi grabbed his head in pain as the Kyuubi's voice echoed through his mind, the Kyuubi somehow managed to break through Tsukoyumi. _

_- - - _

_They were back in the real world._

"_Aaaggh.. Kakashi-sens..ei.. help.. re-seal.. stop.. the .. kyuubi.." Naruto managed to stutter out as Hinata's team looked at him in shock. 'Naruto-kun's the container of the Kyuubi!?!' Her team-mates were thinking the same thing, this stunned them, it finally hit something. They now understood why Naruto was treated so harshly when he was a child.. he was seen as the Kyuubi.. Hinata let the tears flow down her cheek as she looked at Naruto._

_The Kyuubi's chakra was residing back into the seal fast, but before it died down, it managed to swipe of one if its tails of chakra and wrapped it around Itachi, resulting in Itachi's waist to be burnt and now blood was flowing freely down his legs._

"_I might not have been able to take all the credit for your death Itachi, but your head will surely give me the revenge I need." Sasuke quickly shed out his katana and sprung up._

_Blood splattered everywhere, mostly everyone was disgusted, but Madara was shocked, although he smirked. 'Sasuke really seems to have potential, nice to know he has the same eyes and chakra as me.' thought Madara as he turned round to see Naruto standing there with a __**Fuuton: Rasenshuriken **__in hand pointing it towards him. Madara stood there stunned, Naruto was getting closer and closer, a mere second away until he heard "Madara-sama!". _

_Madara smirked as he saw Zetsu there in front of him taking the attack and expected Zetsu to take the full force and he wouldn't die.. but how wrong he was. The __**Rasenshuriken**__ cut its way through Zetsu's venus fly trap chest and smacked straight into Madara's solid, bony, human body, causing a large explosion and many looking in awe at what the jutsu had done._

_Later that day,_

_"See ya, Sasuke-kun!" shouted Karin as she seductively walked through the doors hoping for Sasuke to find her interesting._

_"Hn.." was his response, later Suigestu and Juugo had also left._

_Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, Sai, Yamato, Hinata, Kiba, Akamaru and Shino were in Konoha. Team Hebi and gone their separate ways after the battle and now everyone was back in Konoha going to the Hokage's office to report on the mission._

_End Flashback - - - - - - - - - _

"Heh, I remember what I thought just before that, I thought I was going to get praised for killing nearly all of Akatsuki, I dreamt about a new house, with my very own ramen stand outside it, hehe.. but things always seem to be unlucky for me.." whispered Naruto to himself as he slowly walked his way through the forest as he looked up into the night sky.

_- - - - - -_

_Flashback_

_The Sandaime Hokage was taking a walk through Konoha, and now passing through the local park, it was quiet and peaceful as looked around, no one seemed to be there - but there was a golden mop of hair on a bench nearby._

_"Ahh, Naruto. May I ask what you are doing up so late?"_

_"Oh, hey old man! Uh, well I got no parents to take care of me, so I can't go home to anyone really.. I like to come here at night, its peaceful, and I like to see the stars."_

_"Ah, yes. Your parents are up there. Every star represents a lost soul, and when they show themselves, it means they care for you, you are surely being watched, Naruto."_

_End Flashback_

_- - - - - -_

'Every star represents a lost soul, and when they show themselves, it means they care for you."

Naruto then remembered what had caused him to be here right now, it was just after they had returned to Konoha and reported on the mission.

_Flashback- - - - - - - - - - - - _

_They had just reported to the Hokage on what happened in the mission. Saying Tsunade was scared was an understatement, she was terrified. She was firstly happy of what had happened, but then as she thought about it, Madara? Why was he even alive in the first place? Secondly, how would the council take this?_

_But most importantly, the Kyuubi transformation, she had taken a check-up on Naruto.. and was crying over the results. Naruto asked her why she was crying.. and she had told him what he had expected.. he had a talk with Kyuubi earlier and it told him that he used too much chakra and his chakra system has overloaded and in about a year it would explode, causing nearly an explosion the size of Konoha due to having the Kyuubi stored within him._

_Sakura, Kakashi, Sasuke, Sai and Yamato were in the room while he was getting a check-up .. and they asked Tsunade what the results were._

_She took a deep breath. She had thought of 100 ways to tell them, but none of them worked and she just ended up stating the obvious._

"_Naruto is.. dieing.." sorrowfully whispered Tsunade._

_All of them looked at Naruto, their was no emotion on his face, he just blankly stared at the ground._

_Sakura was crying, her tears were pouring down as quick as the rain outside._

_Sasuke moved to look outside, he stared at the Hokage monuments, as silent tears trickled down his face._

_Kakashi just stood there, looking into his book, as the pages began getting small droplets of liquid onto them._

_Yamato was shocked, he decided to leave and give the others time to talk to Naruto._

_Sai stood there, stunned. A faint tear trickled down his cheek and he wondered why he was suddenly getting emotions._

"_Baka.. Naruto.. she's just playing a cruel joke.. right?" Sakura sat down next to him and began embracing him.. crying into his chest._

_Naruto let out a sad laugh "As much as I'd like it to be a joke.. it isn't.. Sakura-chan" he said as he returned the embrace and held her tight to his chest._

"_Naruto.. how long do you have left..?" questioned Kakashi as he looked down sadly at his student._

"_A year, Kakashi-sensei, a year.."_

"_I'll miss you, Naruto." Sai said trying to enter the heart-breaking conversation taking place._

"_Hehe, I never thought I'd say this, but I'll miss your cruel compliments too, Sai." Naruto chuckled sadly._

"_And a year left to get stronger, defeat the rest of Akatsuki, and become Hokage, right.. Naruto?" said Iruka as he walked into the room looking at his student with sympathy._

"_Heh, Iruka-sensei, Baa-chan told you too , eh?.. Well, Akatsuki is my first priority.. then Hokage.. although I don't think it'll happen, I mean I'm only 15.. I'm not going to get stronger than Baa-chan in this year.. it's unheard of." chuckled Naruto as he looked at the pink mass of hair on his chest sobbing._

"_Naruto.. You're my brother.. your not going to die, don't worry, we'll find a way to save you, I guarantee it.. I'm not going to lose another precious person." Sasuke said as he continued staring out of the window._

"_And I thought you'd always be the cold, revenge-driven, avenger I was so used to seeing, but seems you've changed eh.. Sasuke?"_

"_Hn, I'm merely being nice.. but I guarantee you, me and Sakura will find a way to save you."_

_Sakura continued to hold onto Naruto as if her life depended on it._

"_Naruto.. you can't leave me.. Konoha just wouldn't be Konoha without you.. Naruto.. please.. I can't imagine life without you.. even with Sasuke here."_

_Everyone's eyebrows except Kakashi's raised up when they heard Sasuke's name without the suffix. 'Heh, I knew they were made for each other, she was about to come round sooner or later.' Kakashi thought to himself as everyone was in complete silence._

_Until, Shizune burst through the door. "Naruto-kun! Everyone! You need to get to the Hokage's office! Tsunade-sama says this is urgent! I don't even know what's happening! They just had a council meeting and Tsunade-sama is angry beyond words and crying! Follow me!"_

_Everyone was alert at that and they all started running towards the Hokage Tower,_

"_Naruto-kun, I'm so sorry about your condition, if only there was a way to change it all.." Shizune sadly whispered to him._

"_It's okay Shizune-neechan, everyone dies in life, and I'll die sooner or later, but not before I become Hokage!" responded Naruto wearing a __fake__ cheery, smile. Shizune couldn't help but admire how much determination this young boy had._

_As they reached the Hokage's office, they could hear arguing inside and the sound of sobbing. Iruka opened the door to find Tsunade crying her eyes out on the desk as if Dan had just come back alive and died. Also, across the room was a table with the council members._

"_What's wrong, Baachan?" asks Naruto as him, Kakashi, Sakura, Sai, Shizune and Sasuke enter the room._

"_I'm so sorry.. Naruto.. I tried to stop them.. but I couldn't .. I failed.. sorry Naruto."_

"_What are you talking about Baachan?!" Everyone's eyes rested on the Hokage expecting an answer, but instead it came from the council members table._

"_Heh, well.. Uzumaki Naruto, from this day on, you are stripped of your rank as a shinobi and banished from Konohagakure" Few glasses of water dropped, they stood their stunned._

"_Why???!" screamed Sakura as he embraced Naruto from behind._

"_For the death of a founder of Konoha, Uchiha Madara, that we believe was influenced by an evil force and the fact that your chakra system will explode in a years time, causing a explosion the size of Konoha. You need to leave this village and get as far away as you can." stated one of the Village Elders._

"_And, the village will be happy aswell, its not everyday the demon boy is gone." muttered Danzou to himself as he walked in not expecting anybody to here, but Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke and Kakashi heard him._

_Naruto pulled away from Sakura and ran at Danzou with red chakra gushing out of his body. One tail had formed and he grabbed Danzou with it and as it was burning away at the old man's skin he threw up into the air._

_Naruto sprung up and connected his fist with the old mans ribs, causing cracks to sound and gasps of horror came from the council's table. Kakashi stood there not making an attempt to stop anything, after what Danzou had said he deserved this._

_As Danzou was following Naruto kicked his head downwards and there was one more crack from his skull. Some people from the council ran over to him, looking for a heart-beat, but found nothing. He was dead._

"_Get out! You have 3 hours before you must leave! Demon!" shouted a member of the council as Naruto left to get packed, tears pouring down his face._

_End Flashback - - - - - _

'Oh yeah, Danzou, I kicked his ass, and he deserved every last bit of it.' Naruto sadly chuckled slightly as he thought to himself.

'I also learned I was loved by the girl I've loved since our early years together.'

Reminiscing, he remembered what happened a few hours ago.

_Flashback- - - - - - - _

_He had said goodbye to everyone, but Sasuke especially shocked him, the boy was patrolled by ANBU, and he was pissed, pissed that the blonde was leaving, Naruto thought that Sasuke didn't want his surrogate brother leaving, and he was right. He then told Sasuke to protect Sakura for him.. and was now on his way to the gate when he heard a voice he didn't want to hear, he felt as if it was his fault she was crying._

"_Wait! Naruto! Don't go!" Screamed Sakura as she ran up behind Naruto and embraced him tightly to make sure he doesn't move._

"_Why do you have to go? We've been through so much together.. Naruto.. why .. you can't.."_

"_Sakura-chan.." he paused as he turned round, wiping the tears from her face._

"_It's going to be okay, and now Sasuke's back.. didn't you want him back all long?"_

"_Yes, I wanted him back, but what will .. the point be if your gone aswell? I'd rather have you stay than.. him.. he left on his own will Naruto.. Your not.. I've grown to become fond of you too.. you can't just leave me here .. Naruto .. please, after all you've been through.. I'm sorry if i've realised too late.. but please.. just stay here.. with me.. we can be together.." she said through sobbed muffles._

"_Together?.. what do you mean.. Sakura-chan?"_

"_I mean.. You were the person to cheer me up all the time when Sasuke left, and even before that.. you were always there for me.. you've saved me from certain death many times.. I just can't imagine life without you.. it wouldn't be the same.. Naruto.." she pulled away from Naruto, looking into his cerulean eyes, she saw the glimmer, she smiled up at him through the tears._

_With newfound confidence brewing, she took in a deep breath._

_"I love you.. Naruto.."_

"_I.. love you too, Sakura-chan." he said happily as he embraced her tight._

_Relaxing into his embrace, she tried to rid her mind of all the horrible stuff she had done to him while they were younger. _

"_Sorry.. Naruto, for everything I've done, .. when I .. rejected you all the time when we were smaller, when I kept .. scolding you for being annoying, I'm so.. so.. so sorry .. for it all." she mumbled as she buried her head into his chest._

"_Heh, don't worry Sakura-chan, it was a part of me, and plus, I was rather annoying, wasn't I?" She let out a small chucke._

"_Well, both of us are." the man was clearly surprised._

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Sasuke used to say I was annoying, when we were Team 7, I called you annoying in return.. hehe.. and now as I always think about it, I realise Sasuke isn't the person I want to spend my life with.. he can't make me happy.. he's lost his chance.. and I'm sorry I didn't notice you earlier.. Kyuubi or not.. I love you.."_

_She tightened her hold on him as she encircled her arms around his neck._

_He laid back against a tree, encircling his arms around her waist pulling her in closer. It was raining.. they stood their like that for about 5 minutes._

_He then slowly cupped her chin, and pulled her head up to look at him._

_She had the most beautiful emerald eyes ever, he was entranced, his face slowly moved in on his own, and hers seemed to aswell. Their eyes closed.. and_

_Then they kissed.._

_The butterflies in her stomach were raving, she felt him deepen the kiss, she held his neck tighter and deepened it more. She felt his tongue begging for entrance, she opened up, their tongues mingling together. They both felt their very happiest then._

_They stayed their for minutes, then broke apart, both gasping for air._

_Then he embraced her from behind as he sat down, she laid back on his chest, she was remembering all the good times they shared, the laughs, the missions, everything. This seemed to top it all._

"_You do realise I have to go, right?" he said._

"_Yeah.. just.. will I ever see you again?"_

"_Hmm.. let's see.. I'll make a promise."_

"_Wha..? What type of promise?"_

"_A promise only for you.. I'll come back once more to see you, your beautiful face, before I .. die…"_

"_Really?"_

"_Of course, I never go back on my promises, remember? It's my nindo way!"_

"_Hehe.. baka." she said as she slowly pulled away from him._

_He got up, they both stood their embracing each other for the last time._

_Leaning in, they shared another passionate kiss for memory. Pulling away, she looked up at him._

"_Contact me? From time to time.. ok?" she said as she looked up at him._

"_I will, don't worry." he said as he pulled her in and kissed her lips gently._

_He then pulled away from her, and starting walking towards the gates. She smiled through her tears as she saw him walk through them, and heard him shout "I love you!"._

_..'I love you too..'_

_End Flashback - - - - - - _

Sighing sadly, he remembered what he needed to do.

Just as he was about to start running, there was a 'poof'.

He stood there, on his guard waiting for the smoke to clear away.

His eyes widened.. it was..

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Authors Notes:**

Ahh, such a long chapter, now I understand why people take soo long to update! This chapter was nearly triple times as long as the last one, anyways please review.


	3. Friends

Disclaimer: I really don't know which idiot out there would actually think I owned Naruto.. so I don't really get why I should do this.. but anyways, I don't own Naruto.

I'll never state this again.

"_Flashbacks/Memories/Thoughts" _Italic means a flashback or memories of a speech or thoughts

"**Inner Kyuubi/Inner Sakura/Jutsu" **Bold means Kyuubi or Inner Sakura talking or a Jutsu being performed

"( )" Brackets mean me giving you information on the story as in where it takes place, when.. and my Point Of View.

**Author Notes:**

Again, thanks for the reviews, nice to see them., would like more though, but I would never blackmail people for reviews for chapters, I hate people who do that, they have readers who want chapters but they want reviews? Although, could you lot give me tips on how to make this story better?

There was also that anonymous **moron** that said I needed a original cliffhanger and called me a moron. Lol, I might need a original cliff hanger, but you my friend, are the real **moron**.

In this chapter things will start to pick up and a lot of you guessed the 'poof' was Sakura.. well.. you're……..

Read on!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

(In Konoha)

"We will have to post-pone Danzou-sama's plan to attack the Hokage in her troubled state, as we have no suitable leader to be able to fight on her level after Danzou-sama died, but I assure you, we will soon have another person to lead us, we will soon have control over this village, and all this for Danzou-sama!" shouted a 'Root' ANBU as he stood behind a microphone and had a crowd of 'Root' nin in front of him.

The only words that were heard after were.

"Danzou-sama!"

"Danzou-sama!"

"For Danzou-sama!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"…."

Naruto stood there, visibly expressing emotions, stunned, happy, confused and cared for, while looking ahead.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"…."

Sakura stood there, visibly expressing emotions, angry, tired, depressed, but most of all, furious, while flaring her chakra and looking ahead.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"..You.."

Naruto broke the silence between him and the person emitted from the 'poof'.

- - - - - -

"..You.."

Shouted Sakura as she stared in front of her with huge killing intent.

- - - - - - - - -

"Elder Gama! Long time no see!" merrily shouted Naruto as he ran towards the Elder Frog and lifting him up and embracing him.

"Get off me! Naruto!!" sternly commanded the Elder Frog as he tried to break free of Naruto's grasp.

"Ah, heh, sorry Elder Gama, just happy to see you I guess." Nervously responded Naruto as he put the toad down and started to scratch his scalp embarrassedly.

"So.. what are you doing out here?" asked Naruto.

"Umm.. well, as you know.. Jiraiya-sama's death occurred and I am no longer stuck to his body.. but more importantly, since you have been banished." Paused the Elder Toad as he saw Naruto's face drop slightly. "Um, I've been ordered to take you to our home, The Toad Mountains!" continued the toad as he tried to brighten up Naruto's mood.

"Really?!! Isn't it there where Ero-sennin trained when he was younger?"

"Yeah.. but not only him, someone very interesting also trained there.. you'll find out soon though." '_He sure is a lot like his father, heh, I'm gonna love the expression on his face when he finds out, damn, I'm gonna need a camera for this!' _

"Good old times, eh? Reminiscing surely brings back memories."

"Yeah, I've been reminiscing about Konoha ever since I left.. its been hard to take in." Naruto paused as he looked down at the frog again and had a questioning expression over his face.

"How did you find out I was banished? Eh?!"

"Calm down Naruto, remember.. Jiraiya had spies?? Well, he still has the SPIES, we are the SPIES!"

"Oh yeah! I forgot about that, so why are you here again?"

"Gaki!! I'm here to take you to the Toad Mountain to train!! And you need a place to stay, a place to get stronger, didn't you think of that?"

Scratching the back of his head, he answered.

"Umm, no not really.."

"Well then, we better get going Naruto, it's going to take a week long to get there, unless you by any chance know how to teleport?"

"Teleportation? Err, no."

"Then let's get going! Remember, after this your going to be the next sannin!"

"But Elder Gama, if you are the spies, and know why I am banished.. then why am I going to the Toad Mountain, you should know that in a year I will have a explosion the size of Konoha..?"

"Firstly, a year is a long time, Naruto. Secondly, its not will. It's 'in a year I _might_ have a explosion the size of Konoha'."

His eyes started beaming, thinking of the possibilities.

"There's a way to cure me!?! No way!"

"I'm not saying there isn't, remember Naruto, never giving up is your nindo way.. so don't ever give up! There's always a way.."

"Not always Gama-san.."

"Don't say that Naruto, heh, if your still alive in a year, I'm really going to use a Katon Jutsu and burn your ass for today."

"Heh, we'll see. No one can defeat me!" triumphantly shouted Naruto as his vibrant blue eyes held hope for the first time since the fight.

The Elder Toad had already started to walk and was now a couple of metres in front of Naruto.

"Come on Naruto! Your slowing us down!"

"Coming!"

He looked up into the sky once more, watching the stars above him.

'_Don't worry Ero-sennin, I'll carry on the legacy, I'll become strong, I'll protect the people I love, thank you.. everyone.'_

With the boy running of into the distance, 3 stars seemed to shine brighter than any of the others.

'_Heh, sensei.. he really seems to have grown. I'm pleased with the man he has become, aren't you too, Kushina?'_

'_Minato you baka! Of course I am!'_

'_You two are exactly like him and Sakura.. eh Minato? Kushina?'_

'_Jira-Ero-sennin!' shouted Kushina as their souls floated in the stars._

(Weird, I know, but just put up with it.)

'_Haha, Naruto's starting to rub off on you, Kushina.' laughed Minato._

_Jiraiya settled for a glare, before turning back to the sight of a young, blonde, teenage hero running through the forest._

'_He's really going to become amazing, isn't he sensei?'_

'_I would expect no less..'_

'_Good luck.. Naruto'_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Sakura's tears trickled down her cheeks, looking at the horrified council members in front of her, she couldn't help but feel a bit happy inside, this had been for banishing Naruto.

She charged her fist with chakra once more and slammed it into the ground releasing the chakra as an earthquake rattled the Hokage building and cracks were made around the council table.

"Why?! Why Naruto!? You always have to hurt Naruto! Why banish him then? A year is a long time! He could've stayed for another 5 months! You idiots! Why!! I mean yo-"

Sakura's rampant speech was cut off by Tsunade putting a hand over her mouth and dragging the sobbing girl out of the room and gently sitting her down on the couch.

"Sakura, no ones taking this well too, Sasuke and the rest of Naruto's friends aren't taking this well, but none of them try killing the council.. please .. calm down." Whispered Tsunade as she wiped a few of Sakura's stray tears before tending to her own.

"I'm sorry , Tsunade-shishou.. it's just that.. why? Why always Naruto?"

"Don't worry Sakura, he'll come back, probably stronger than ever too. Knowing Naruto, he'll probably come back intending to become Hokage, and I won't give up the title until he comes back!" triumphantly spoke Tsunade.

"Thank you.."

The door of the room that Sakura and Tsunade were sitting in slowly creaked open, a head popped out from the door side and looked at the two.

His onyx eyes stared at Tsunade.

"May I have a time alone with her, Hokage-sama?" asked Sasuke.

"Um.. I have some paper-work to attend to, so I guess yes." Responded Tsunade.

As Tsunade was closing the door she muttered something along the lines of 'Naruto would've probably already knew I was just going for sake.'

Sakura and Sasuke both heard this and let out a sad chuckle.

Sasuke went to look out of the window still acknowledging Sakura's presence.

"You know, and I know, he will come back.. I know it might not be the same without him, and it's only been a few hours, but this place has been a lot quieter."

"Yeah.." added Sakura as she sobbed quietly to herself.

Sasuke, seeing her disturbed state, went to sit next to her.

"If you ever, I mean ever, need anyone to talk to, or if you need something, or need to be _protected_, then just come to me, Naruto made me promise I'll protect you, and he's my brother, so I will carry out my promise."

Sakura looked into his onyx eyes seeing the sincerity in his words.

"Thank you, Sasuke.."

"Friends?" Sasuke asked as he held out his hand towards her.

_'Looks like Naruto had an effect on him too.. hehe.. baka..'_

Shaking his hand and nodding, Sakura said.

"Friends."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Author Notes:**

Haha! This chapter was fun! Sorry I took long to update, I gotta say, my updates may be weekly from now on. Its kinda hard to find time to do this, and I kind of lost my inspiration this week, but found it today and I knew it had to be done, so I just got this chapter over with. Sorry its so short, longer ones in future, but I needed to get a chapter down before I got a mob of fans coming after me.

Heh, and at the start, with the 'poof'. Now that was fun! You lot probably are gonna think it's Sakura. Hehe, anyways, review! And give me a few ideas! And inspire me!

Till next time.


	4. Hero's Beginning

**Former Title: Uzumaki Naruto: Golden Blitz**

Disclaimer: I really don't know which idiot out there would actually think I owned Naruto.. so I don't really get why I should do this.. but anyways, I don't own Naruto.

I'll never state this again.

"_Flashbacks/Memories/Thoughts" _Italic means a flashback or memories of a speech or thoughts

"**Inner Kyuubi/Inner Sakura/Jutsu" **Bold means Kyuubi or Inner Sakura talking or a Jutsu being performed

"( )" Brackets mean me giving you information on the story as in where it takes place, when.. and my Point Of View.

**Author Notes:**

Hey there again, sorry this chapter took a while I've got the plot and such.. but I think I rushed the last chapters.. well I think I really did rush them.. the whole thing was probably rushed, I mean Naruto didn't even mourn about Jiraiya's death and such that much.. and the Akatsuki which are all-powerful and such got taken out too quickly I think, don't you think I'm right?

Should I re-do earlier chapters? I also changed the name of the story and.. Im not good in fighting scenes so..

I really don't know, im also **very** busy these days. Chapters are probably going to take a while to come out.

I'm going to re-do the earlier chapters.. just to make sure they'll be okay, it'll be the same info and plot.. just making some fights longer and more specified.

But I promise you, next chapter will be out in no less than 2 weeks, maybe even lesser!!

Well.. I hope..

**Oh yeah, the reviews mean ****a lot.**

**Thanks!**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Chapter 4: Hero's Beginning**

Metal swung hard against the large, rocky boulders, resulting in a large 'Clang!'. Water trickled off the moist canyon walls as two specks of figures walked into the area. Lakes vibrated with delicacy as hollow foot steps were heard entering through the large, metal gates.

"Woah.." said a certain blonde shinobi as he gazed at the cliff-sides in awe._ 'I can't believe all that's happened today.. and this place is just amazing..'_

"Amazing.. isn't it?.. Now MOVE! Gaki!" sternly responded a old creatures, into closer inspection, you would find an old-toad, a very important old toad..

"So.. Ero-sennin used to train here?" asked dumbly Naruto back as he continued to stare into the vast land in awe.

'_He still calls him a perverted sennin even AFTER his death?'_ sadly chuckled the Elder Toad as he thought quietly to himself._ 'This kid surely is stubborn..'_

"Ey!! Ga..Ero-Toad! Answer my question and stop staring at your wife like a pervert!" happily shouted Naruto while smirking as the Elder-Toad shook himself to his senses._ 'Haha, he's done for!'_ cheekily thought Naruto.

Looking up, he saw the familiar face of the Great Toad Sage, the greatest toad to ever grace the planet. He had so much wisdom, was respected world-wide and had many myths and tales about him throughout the world.

Next to the Great Toad Sage however, was a very pissed-off looking female toad.. his wife.

"You idiot! Stop staring at me or I'll have to sign divorce papers!!" angrily shouted the female toad.

"I'm so sorry! I just zoned out and my eyes ending up looking at you, hun!" clumsily shouted the Elder-Toad as he stumbled back helplessly while his wife took menacing steps towards him.

As the Elder-Toad seemed to stumble out of the gate with his wife following dangerously after him, the Great Toad Sage addressed Naruto.

"Ah, so you are the Uzumaki we've been hearing a lot about.." casually said the Toad Sage as he broke Naruto out of his daze.

Blinking, Naruto responded "You've been hearing about me? Cool, from who though? Ero-sennin?"

"..Umm..Pardon me?" said the Toad Sage as he subconsciously looked down at Naruto.

"I asked if you had been hearing about me; well more like stating it and who has been talking about me but anyw-"

"Sorry.. I didn't quite catch that.. mind repeating yourself young child?" apologetically spoke the Toad Sage as Naruto felt the rage boiling up inside of him.

"Alright Mister! I don't care who you are! I don't care if you're the most important toad in the entire world! I don't care if you'll give me a life supply of ramen! But concentrate to what I say and listen!!" shouted Naruto as he was still very annoyed.

"Oh.. Ok.. umm.. Where was I? Oh yes.. you're Naruto, well.. nice to meet you.. I think I should start telling you about what your going to do here.. Alright? Now grab my leg." Once again Naruto looked at the Toad Sage blankly and confused.

"Umm, if you say so." Replied Naruto as he grabbed onto the Toad's leg.

Naruto stared up at the Toad Sage as he felt the air around him change, he felt them teleporting to another area and looked around to see if his suspicious were correct.

As he got off the Toad's leg he saw a fairly small house in front of him, it had a gate though, so it must've been of some importance.

"Uh, Toad Sage?" Paused Naruto as he waited for the Toad's attention, then continued. "Where are we?" he questioned.

"Ahh.. we are at your father's library, he kept all his scrolls in here, techniques, journals, whatever he had in his time here was all kept in here, he also slept here." Proudly stated the Toad Sage as he looked down at Naruto, who was utterly confused.

"E-Ero-sennin.. w-was my f-father?!" he mumbled trying to stay conscious.

He heard chuckling, more chuckling, then full-blown laughter .. old full-blown laughter.. then he heard some coughing.. then some choking..

Looking up, he saw the Toad Sage looking furiously embarrassed and Naruto realised that he was laughing at him.

"Why are you laughing at me?!" he shouted, demanding a response.

"Because, young Jiraiya wasn't your father.. your father was.." the Toad Sage momentarily stopped as he began coughing again.

Recovering, he was about to start but then began coughing AGAIN.

'_This old geezer is a joke.. he can't be the most important toad in this world.. he's a freak, wait.. eww! He coughed out slime! Oh my god! Where's Gama-Toad!! I need to get away!' _he thought as he grabbed his hair with his hands and darted his eyes around the landscape beginning to panic.

Stopping, he remembered they had teleported, and now began to take in what the area looked like, it was in the middle of a beautiful forest, a few minutes away from the Toad Mountain, leaf's scattered the floor, reminding him off shrivelled dreams.

'_Hokage.. Konoha.. Baa-chan.. Sasuke.. Sakura..'_

The Toad Sage could see he was reliving some sorrowful memories, so he decided to snap him out of his daze.

"Anyways.. your father was.. a legendary man, he was powerful, wise, and a kind-hearted and loving man, with a determination that measures yours.."

"Just get to the point please.." he chimed in and pouted.

"Minato Namikaze, Yondaime, Yellow Flash, Fourth Hokage.. you know him?" questioned the Toad Sage.

'_Why's he bringing up the fourth? I mean.. sure he's my hero and stuff.. I don't blame him for the Kyuubi.. it had to be done.. but were talking about my father.. why bring him up.. unless.. no, it can't be..'_ he thought to himself as he composed himself again.

"Yes.. I do.. and why do you mention him?" questioned Naruto as he looked up at the Toad Sage, studying his expression with a lot of concentration, Naruto was surprised to find that the Toad was very serious and he knew this would change his life.

The Toad put his hands into a Tiger seal, concentrating chakra to his fingers, a 'poof' emanated from them, it was a scroll, placing it infront of Naruto, he instructed him to put his hand on it. As Naruto put his hand on it, he stared blankly up at the Toad Sage.

The Toad Sage, quickly charging chakra from his finger tips, unleashed it towards the scroll.

Naruto too shocked to move, watched as the chakra touched the scroll, it started to grow white, then as if he was being pulled away from existence itself, he felt lightning course throughout his body, everything became blurry, and soon he blacked out.. with only one last thing heard.

"He was your .. father."

Memories whizzed around Naruto's head, it was as if a gate had been unlocked, a gate of his memories at birth.. he remembered being held by a beautiful red-haired woman, with entrancing purple eyes, she had a happy smile on, but her face was tear-stained.. he remembered her standing next to a young man, he had long blonde hair that wildly scattered around his head, wore an ear-to-ear grin, and had deep blue eyes matching his own, but you could see he had a sad expression behind it all.. Naruto wondered.. why?

_- - - - Flashback - - - -_

"_Minato, you don't have to do this! Seal it into me! Or someone else! Please!" helplessly shouted a tired Kushina as she tried too lift herself of the hospital bed._

"_Sorry Kushina-chan, you know how much this hurts me too, but I just cannot seal it into another adult, their chakra coils have already formed, they cannot take in the new foreign chakra, so it has to be a new-born, and I can't place this burden on any other person's child, I must do it to Naruto.." he paused, as he looked at the crying bundle in his arms, letting a few tears drop onto his new-born body. _

"_I just wish for you to be a hero.. For keeping this demon fox at bay.. but I know these villagers won't view you as a hero.. I'm so sorry Naruto.. please forgive me.."_

_Jiraiya stepped out of the shadows, giving looks of sympathy to both parents, before tending to wipe of his own tears, this was his godson, after all._

"_Minato.. I'll be right behind you.." he said as he watched the Kyuubi attacking the village from the window._

"_No sensei.. I need you to stay here.. watch Naruto grow up.. teach him.. please.. for me." Sorrowfully responded Naruto as he looked at Jiraiya._

_Upon seeing those determined cerulean orbs, Jiraiya resigned to defeat.. he knew when Minato had his mind set on something, nothing could change it._

"_Me and Kushina shall stop it, She only has a bit of chakra left and isn't in a very good condition, so she'll come with me, fro-" Minato was cut off by Jiraiya, who burst into complaints._

"_Kushina?! Why is she fighting the Kyuubi? You know she's low on chakra! She can't do anything! And we'll need her to watch over Naruto when he grows up!" shouted Jiraiya as he trying to change Minato's mind._

"_Jiraiya-sama.. I can't watch over Naruto.. the birth took a lot out of me.. and either way I'll die in the next few days.. the last thing I can do.. is help seal the Kyuubi into Naruto.. hopefully giving him immense power in the future.." she sadly whispered._

"_Hai Jiraiya-sensei, I will need a sacrifice for the sealing of half of Kyuubi's chakra into Naruto." He explained._

"_But what about the other half?" carefully nodding, responded Jiraiya._

"_I'll seal it into a scroll, the scroll will contain the seals on how I sealed the Kyuubi, and will also contain a key.. this key shall be of great importance Jiraiya.. it will allow him the other half of the Kyuubi's chakra, this will help balance them both out, and make it neutral, from then on Naruto shouldn't have any problems summoning the Kyuubi's chakra and changing forth and back between his own and the Kyuubi's.. I'll send this key to you after the sealing, we must go now.." He walked up to Kushina's bed, helping her to get to her feet, they took slow steps towards the window, as they both put their feet onto it, they slowly darted their eyes from the bundle in Minato's hands to Jiraiya._

"_I expect you to protect this village even after my death Jiraiya-sensei.. please don't lose faith.. and tell Kakashi I'm proud of him.." Wearing a sad smile, with new-found tears dribbling their way down his cheeks, Minato and Kushina jumped off towards the Kyuubi._

_45 minutes later.._

_Minato limped slowly towards his destination.. he walked up the stairs.. and looked into the small crater that was formed when he sealed the Kyuubi.._

_There lay his son.. Uzumaki Naruto. He had gotten his mother's name, because his dad had many enemies, and if they knew he had a son, they would surely come after him._

_Kushina had died about 10 minutes ago.. when they finally managed to distract the Kyuubi enough to seal it, and now the Shinigami was slowly taking away his own soul, it had to deal with Kyuubi's large soul first, I mean, millions of years of life, obviously that would take quite a while to seal._

_As he approached the new-born Naruto, he saw the seal on his stomach, glowing furiously._

_Minato chuckled sadly, the Kyuubi was probably going mad, the greatest bijuu ever to live was sealed inside a new-born.. that would've been hilarious if it wasn't his son and he wasn't in this situation._

_He slowly sat down next to his son, tracing the seals lines with his fingers, he had sent the scroll and key to Jiraiya a few minutes ago, and now he could feel his life force being pulled away from him as the Shinigami was slowly eating his soul._

_Minato knew he didn't have as much time left, quickly standing up, taking one look at his son, he smiled, a genuine smill._

_Taking out a unique, yellow, triple-seal pronged kunai, he threw it up into the night sky._

_Forming his hands into a Tiger seal, he whispered.._

"_I'll always be there for you Naruto.. I'll see you soon.."_

_- - - - End Flashback - - - -_

As his surroundings starting to become clear to him again, he realised he wasn't in the same place he was before.

Pulling the blonde hair away from interfering with his eyesight, he inspected his surroundings.

'_When did I get here?.. Last thing I remember was the Toad Sage giving me a scroll and-'_

Then it hit him, like a avalanche into his mindscape, he began to lose consciousness, all those memories from that flashback invaded his mind, a major headache took place.

Stumbling onto the floor, he tried to regain control, trying to piece his mind back together.

A few moments later, his mind settled down, as he lay back down in the bed, he again inspected the small room he was in, there was a gigantic bookshelf on one side, it seemed to have scrolls of all types, books, journals, everything.

Looking to the other side, he saw a door leading to another room, he slowly walked towards the door, opening it, he saw a kitchen.. a very nice kitchen indeed.

Walking further into it, he opened one of the closest cupboards, upon inspection, you could see his face brighten up and him grin from ear-to-ear.

"Miso Ramen!" Naruto happily shouted to himself as he closed the cupboards and made his way back to the main room.

On the other side, there was another door, but a window next to it, and through the window he could see a training area, a huge courtyard built for immense training.

Smiling, Naruto made his way to the other door, opening it slightly, he saw it was dark.. as he turned the lights on, he noticed it was a fairly small room with a chair and a desk in it.

The desk had several photo's placed onto it, Naruto walked up to it and noticed they were pictures of his mum and dad.

Smiling sadly, he noticed there was a black book sitting in the middle of the desk, he saw in gold writing it wrote;

'Minato Namikaze – My Personal Journal'

Settling down onto the chair, Naruto opened the first page, interested to see what his father had written into his personal journal.

As he read the first line, he couldn't help but think it was the same for him.

'_This is only the beginning.. a Hero's beginning.'_

- - - - - - -

**Author Notes:**

Read and review again please!

Again, sorry for this chapter taking so long..

But I have been** very busy**.

So thanks for.. waiting, I guess.

Till Next Time!


	5. One In A Million

**Former Title: Uzumaki Naruto: Golden Blitz**

Disclaimer: I really don't know which idiot out there would actually think I owned Naruto.. so I don't really get why I should do this.. but anyways, I don't own Naruto.

I'll never state this again.

"_Flashbacks/Memories/Thoughts" _Italic means a flashback or memories of a speech or thoughts.

**NEW WRITING SIGN BELOW**

"_Book/Scroll/Message"_ Italic underlining means text from a book or scroll etc.

**NEW WRITING SIGN ABOVE**

"**Inner Kyuubi/Inner Sakura/Jutsu" **Bold means Kyuubi or Inner Sakura talking or a Jutsu being performed

"( )" Brackets mean me giving you information on the story as in where it takes place, when.. and my Point Of View.

**Author Notes:**

Hey again, I've changed tiny parts of the earlier chapters, like making Sasuke and Itachi's fight longer and more realistic.

Naruto's training arc shall begin soon too.

Oh yeah, I'm also making a vote..

**Do you lot want a very super-powerful Naruto or a powerful Naruto?**

( I prefer just powerful, but your choice's may affect my decision )

**Also, would you like Sasuke to be Naruto's rival still?**  
As in they would be nearly as powerful as each other..

But Naruto a bit more..

I want Sasuke to be nearly as powerful as him.. I've seen stories where he's weak and they aren't really great.. in order to form a brotherly bond and for it to be more realistic I think I'm going to make Sasuke nearly as strong as Naruto.

Do you lot think I should? (Remember, your choices may affect my decisions)

**Also, im looking for a good beta I could trust, but I can't seem to find one I really trust, so .. if anyone thinks they'll be good for the job and will be trustworthy please tell me in your review or PM me from my profile, thank you.**

Again, thanks for the reviews, a little more would be nicer though.. but it's all good still.

I would like to personally thank **Highspeed0516 and Cloud Ex-Soldier** for their more detailed reviews and other tips they gave me via pm and such.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Chapter 5: One In A Million**

'_**The boy who could make every impossibility a possibility.. a revolutionary child .. he wasn't one of those found once in a decade..**_

_**He was a once in a lifetime..'**_

'_This is only the beginning.. a Hero's beginning__.'_

Wrinkled and worn out, little rips inhabiting the edges, dust reaffirming its ground.

A rough and dry front cover, one finger pressed onto it would leave a fingerprint surrounding eons of dust.

That's what it looked like.

Slowly, sliding his finger across the edges of the pages, fluttering dust towards himself, he re-assigned his focus towards the first line.

'_Must've been here for quite sometime then.. Now let me get back to the reading..'_

Briskly flicking backwards through pages, he reached his destination.

Softly running his tanned finger over the first paragraph, he smiled to himself.

'_Alright, well, here I am, Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze, well anyways, I'm currently here in the Toad Mountains for a visit, Just checking out new seal books for my mastery, I was wondering how I could seal animals or summons into humans, and I think I found out how.. I have the answers in a scroll on my bookcase.. I think.'_

At least he acted a bit like his father, _'I always forgot where I put my milk.. and my scrolls the Third gave me..'_

Refocusing himself onto the journal, heavy azure eyes began intensely trying to hold back tears.

'_Kushina-chan is currently in Konoha, 8 and a half months pregnant now, we've decided on naming the child Naruto, a name we got from Jiraiya-sensei.. I'm so happy, the medic nins say It's going to be a boy.. the last time I've felt this happy is when me and Kushina got married in the Whirlpool country..'_

Stopping, Naruto traced the crumpled paper with the tiniest hint of it being moist, coming to the conclusion his father must've been crying.

'_I'll protect them both with my life hopefully.. I love them both so much.. They're the world to me.. Naruto.. I love him already so much.. I want him to be even stronger than me.. I've already made a place of learning and training for him.. to become even stronger than I am hopefully.. and that place is right here.. all around me.. scrolls, training grounds, food, everything for a son.. I just hope he has a good life.. I hope I can be a good father too..'_

As a silent tear trickled down his face, he was content, happy.. to know he really had a family. '_You did all you could do dad.. and I might've not had a great life.. but knowing you gave me the opportunity to make my own legacy.. I will not fail you..'_

'_I'm scared though.. for Konoha.. there has been rumors of a disturbance north of Konoha.. currently ANBU have been sent out to check.. I hope it's nothing big though.. I want a relatively peaceful birth for my child.'_

'_Jiraiya-sensei will be his godfather.. The Third Hokage will also be there for him.. I expect Sandaime to be with him while I'm doing my duty as Hokage.. but I think Sandaime will be taking over temporarily after Naruto is born so me and Kushina-chan can spend some time with him.. I can't wait!'_

'_Me and Kushina-chan have already talked so much about it.. we've set up his lovely room in the Namikaze estate.. gotten him all these toys.. stuff to make him happy in his young years.. and as he grows older, I've already set up scrolls here and a training ground just for him.. I hope he lives till he's older though.. I have a lot of enemies and if they knew I had a son, he would be in danger..'_

'_Sadly, I've also hidden scrolls in this house just incase if I die.. and if Naruto finds them.. they would be my journals and such.. telling him how much I love him and more.. I just hope.. we can have a peaceful life.. and a loving family..'_

Glittering tears trailed out of the corner of his eyes, softly landing onto the wooden desk, unconsciously shivering from the sorrow and pain.

Closing his eyes, Naruto managed to regain control of himself.

Setting his mind straight, he opened them again.

Revealing a deep, light shade of blue. Rivalling the Yondaime's eyes at nearly every aspect. But, this young man held something the Yondaime never held to this degree in his eyes.

Experience.

Such amazing experience for such a young soul.

No one should have had to bare that type of experience and a battered soul.

Not for that long.

Not being that young..

Not being acknowledged for so long…

Not having precious people while he was young….

Not being cared for, for so long…..

But, _with patience, comes good things._

Bright sun rays grazing themselves deep into his golden, shoulder-length hair, hair that held another kind of experience.

Violence.

So many times was he grabbed by the head, thrown onto the ground.

Beaten.

Soft and thin cat-like whiskers etched next to his cheeks, shivering a little due to the harsh memories.

Whiskers, not a feature any normal human should have.

Not a feature a normal boy would have.

But no, he wasn't a normal boy.

He had the Kyuubi-Kitsune sealed into him. The Nine-Tailed monstrosity, a fox with sheer power emanating from him, and its nine tails.

One swift movement of those tails could bring a mountain down.

Dark, crimson-red eyes.. lusting for blood..

Large canines, set on pouncing for anything, an adult, a teenager, a child, a baby.

This fox had caused him all the misery in his life, caused his dad to sacrifice himself.. gotten him glared at every single day.

Living without no love, for several years.

But, Naruto wasn't the Nine-Tailed fox..

He was Naruto..

A boy who could change his own destiny..

A boy who could change other's fates..

A boy who would one day revolutionize the shinobi world…

--

'_**The Tale Of Uzumaki Naruto… Perfect.'**_

--

Stifling more cries, he stood up, eyes still closed keeping the tears from flowing out.

"Thank you.. so much.." Pausing, reminding himself this person earned this honorific a long time ago.

"_Jiraiya-sensei_.."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

(**In Konoha**)

Tsunade was sitting down in her office, gulping down sake out of necessity, tear-stained cheeks were illuminated by the sunlight from outside.

'_I've failed everyone.. Naruto expected me to become a great Hokage.. Jiraiya believed in me so much.. now look at me.. an old-lady without a care in the world except sake..'_

Beginning to sob uncontrollably, she continued her mental accusations at herself.

'_Jiraiya.. why did you have to leave me.. you know I can't do this without you.. I need you.. I miss you Jiraiya.. As much as I'd hate to admit it, you were my pillar of hope.. you were always there when I needed you.. I've been so foolish.. I've known you loved me.. why did I wait till it was too late.. I'm so sorry.. Jiraiya..'_

Suddenly, she felt a drip of liquid onto her cheek, quickly looking up, she realised she did indeed have a roof.

'_Huh? I thought I had stopped crying..?'_

Waiting as the liquid dripped down to the side of her mouth, she quickly licked it.

Savouring the taste, she tried to figure out what it tasted like, but she couldn't quite come up with something.. it tasted.. he-

-

'_Heavenly? Tsunade?' he suggested._

(Jiraiya doing star thing again!)

-

Eyes widening in disbelief, her horrified posture stood up, quickly directing her eyes towards the roof..

'_..! That sounded like.. Jiraiya! … But it can't be.. right?'_

-

"_It can be.. Tsunade.." he spoke._

"_I believe in you.."_

"_And I know.. you can do it.."_

"_We both made mistakes in our relationship.."_

"_But please.. just make sure no one has to suffer what we had to.."_

"_Protect this village, prosper leading this village.. become a great Hokage.. worthy of being ranked toe-to-toe with the leaders of the previous generations.."_

"_Never give up.. no matter how bad it gets.." _Jiraiya said slowly, looking down from the heavens at Tsunade.

'_Heh.. Isn't that something Naruto would say..?'_ he thought, before turning round and walking back through the ever-lasting white space.

-

Stumbling back towards the wall, she jerked harshly against the bookcase, causing books to start falling out of place.

'_..! That sounded so much like him.. Jiraiya.. I'm so sorry..'_

'_Thank you.. for everything.. believing in me.. everything, I just wish I could've realised sooner.. how much you meant to me, but I promise you Jiraiya.. your death will not be in vain.'_

Recovering from her daze, Tsunade walked over to the window, looking outside at the lively and prosperous village of Konoha, she turned her view upwards towards the cerulean blue sky, thus imagining a certain toad hermit.

"Thank you.. so much.." She softly whispered to herself. Pausing, reminding herself of something the old pervert had earned and deserved so much.

"_Jiraiya-kun.."_

- - - - - - - - - - -

**(Still In Konoha)**

Stopping at the entrance of the Uchiha household, Uchiha Sasuke took time into admiring the clan symbol.

A fan of some sort, white and red, indicating the fire the Uchiha are so well known for, a unique emblem for a unique clan..

A very cursed clan too, with a lot of myths.

And a lot of true stories.

Destiny and fate.

Another two things the Uchiha were well divulged in.

Take Uchiha Itachi for example, he tried to change his fate, while following another's destiny, and also changing his younger brother's destiny and fate while he was at it.

The Uchiha clan kept strict limits on themselves, none wanting the history to repeat itself, and none wanting any part of history to interfere with the future.

But Itachi, a young and powerful heir to the Uchiha clan, wanted to become stronger, so he broke free from the chains of the newly-established Uchiha fate.

And in turn, followed the historic Uchiha fate.

Also, in turn, causing his younger brother, Uchiha Sasuke great pain while he was at it.

One action, one decision.

Changed so many people's lives.

Itachi killing the Uchiha clan, caused Sasuke to leave the village.

Causing Naruto and Sakura grief, then Kakashi, nearly killing Neji and Chouji, and others.

But others also lost something important to them.

Knowing things won't ever be the same. _'But life's like that, isn't it?' _he chuckled sadly to himself.

Looking back, he saw the several ANBU hiding in the tree's watching him carefully.

Sighing, he entered the family household, leaving the door open so the ANBU could watch him while not suspecting anything.

Looking around, memories of his past resurfaced.

His family, they had fun times in here, well not exactly.. fun.

But it was peaceful, calm, and comfortable.

'_Dad, always sitting on the couch reading a scroll or a book..'_

'_Mum, always in the kitchen making something, washing or just relaxing..'_

'_Itachi.. you used to always stay upstairs in your room..'_

Anger started to boil up inside of him as he remembered his older brother.

"Itachi! Why!!" violently shouted Sasuke, forgetting he was being watched.

The ANBU merely looked on in interest while staying alert, waiting to see what Sasuke was about to do.

Picking up a photo frame of Itachi, Sasuke smashed it into the wall.

"Aargh!!!! And I thought killing you would do me good! You idiot! It has brought nothing back for me! Itachi! Bastard!" he continued violently shouting while rampaging around the living room.

Remembering how Itachi died, Sasuke stopped.

Eyes widening, he whispered, with venom evident in his voice.

"Naruto.."

'_Kyuubi! It's your fault! Taking over Naruto then injuring Itachi so it was an easy win for me! Aaaargh! I don't take any liking into knowing you stupid, wretched fox damaged Itachi thus leading to an easy victory for me! I hate you Kyuubi!'_ he angrily thought, kicking a chair into the wall.

The ANBU upon seeing the mouthed whispered words with venom, jumped down, afraid that the 'demon child' might have caused an angry onslaught from an Uchiha.

"Uchiha! Stop right there!" commanded an ANBU.

Turning round, onyx eyes clashed with several animal masks.

Calming and collecting himself, Sasuke apologised.

"Sorry, Anbu-san. I guess I went overboard."

"Very well, but I think we should now leave, gather what you came for, and come. We shall visit here tomorrow if you request so." Spoke an ANBU.

"Very well, sir." Returned Sasuke.

Turning back to look around the living room, he spotted the stairs.

Walking up the stairs, he remembered what Itachi had said to him before his death.

_- - - - Flashback - - - -_

_Unknowingly to Sasuke, he was currently in a genjutsu placed by Itachi._

_Itachi had just told him about Madara, and now Sasuke was angry._

_They were having a high-pitched taijutsu fight, both blocking each other's kicks and punches while dodging and retaliating._

_Stopping to recompose themselves, Itachi spoke up._

"_You've gotten strong Sasuke, Madara was right_, _you would become very strong, but this isn't enough still Sasuke.." calmly spoke Itachi._

"_Shut up Itachi, I said I'll never be a pawn for you and follow the same path you did, killing my best friend for the Mangekyou." Snorted Sasuke._

"_Pathetic." Sasuke finished._

"_You may think like that Sasuke, but you've taken a similar path, leaving behind your friend's, causing them grief an-"_

"_Shut up! This was all your fault!" angrily shouted Sasuke as he ran at Itachi._

_Smirking, Itachi mocked.._

"_Well, as you are going to die today, you can't get the Uchiha secrets from the scroll.. I left in Konoha."_

_- - - - End Flashback - - - -_

Walking into Itachi's room, Sasuke spotted a white and red scroll on a desk.

Upon closer inspection, he saw it had a Uchiha seal of some sorts.

'_This might take a while to unseal, but it'll be worth it.'_ He thought.

Picking the scroll up, he placed it into the bag he had carried along with him.

He didn't have a ninja pouch due to still being patrolled by ANBU and some of his chakra sealed, so he couldn't do something dangerous again.

But Tsunade had promised him she would soon allow him his full chakra back and give him back his ninja status.

Walking downstairs, he remembered the first time he met Itachi since the massacre.

It was that time when Itachi and Kisame were after Naruto, he managed to come and fight Itachi, but was beaten senseless.

Naruto tried to interfere, but Jiraiya stopped him, saying Sasuke needed this.

'_I now finally understand, you stopped Naruto because you wanted me to see how it was never good to follow the path of revenge.' _Sorrowfully thought Sasuke.

'_But the damage has already been done.. Naruto's banished and your dead.'_

_- - _

"_You lack hatred.. Sasuke.."_

_- -_

Softly putting on a smile, Sasuke whispered to himself,

"No, you were wrong Itachi, it wasn't about hatred, it was about my will, the will of fire, and Jiraiya made me realise that.."

"Thank you .." Pausing, Sasuke had to battle his other urge to keep his pride and 'cool' attitude, noticing no one was there, he fondly whispered.

"_Jiraiya-sama.."_

- - - - - - -

**(Few Minutes Away From Toad Mountain)**

Naruto had left the room with his fathers journal, and decided to check the bookcase for some scrolls that were mentioned in his Dad's journal.

Looking through, he noticed some interesting-looking books and scrolls, but then he came open a scroll with the name of;

'Kushina Uzumaki : Whirlpool Fun!'

With a satisfied look on his face, he took it out and leaned back against a wall.

Opening it, he saw some messy hand writing, similar to his.

'_Hah, so I got my messy handwriting from my mum..'_

Focusing himself on the scroll, he began to read the page;

'_Heh, so here I am, Uzumaki Kushina, but I prefer just to be called Kushina, forget the formalities! Anyways, currently I and Minato-kun are in Konoha, I'm about 7 months pregnant now with little Naruto kicking more every single day, I already love him with all my heart, I know from the way he kicks my belly and acts that he's going to be a lot like me; humorously clumsy, inhumanly energetic, and with stamina that cannot be rivalled, the nurses said it probably could be greater than my amount..'_

Tears began to creep up into the corners of his eyes, collecting themselves, and began slowly dribbling down his cheek. With a happy and genuine smile on, Naruto continued.

'_Anyways, I've written this book for Naruto, Minato-kun said he's going to take them to a house next to the Toad Mountain.. I have some jutsus here that could benefit him greatly when he gets older, we'll be there to support him hopefully, but more importantly, these jutsus are some trademark ones from the Whirlpool country, known for their wind and water techniques.'_

His eyes widened with interest as he continued reading.

'_This is great! I hope mum got me some great jutsus!'_

'_**Fuuton: Zankuuha**__ , this is a quite hard technique to do, but it's powerful and I'm sure Naruto will be able to do it. Firstly, you summon chakra to your finger tips, slowly pouring out of your chakra holes, then begin converting it to wind chakra. After that, begin concentrating to shape it to a little dome with a hole in the middle, then at once, thrust your hands towards the direction you want the attack to go in and a long-range wind blast from your hands will go straight in the direction you thrusted your hands, in turn causing the opponent to go flying.'_

Wow, that sounds awesome.. Scrunching his face up in frustration, he knew it was going to be hard to do.

'_Still, it sounds amazing, but I can't help but think.. it sounds familiar..'_

'_Aah, that was a long explanation, I hate these, but anyways, onto the other techniques; the __**Kaze No Yaiba; Suiton : Suirou **__and __**Suiton : Suiryuudan**__ aka the __**Wind Sword, Water Style : Water Prison**__ and __**Water Style : Dragon Missile**__. I can't be bothered to explain these in detail but the toads' should know what they are, so I guess that's it, have fun training Naruto! But for now, stop kicking my stomach.. please!'_

'_Heh, sorry for the annoyance, mum..'_ happily thought Naruto.

Wiping away his remaining tears, he picked up the scroll and remembered that the old Toad Sage transported him, looking around, he decided to go into the kitchen and make some miso-flavoured ramen before looking for the Toad Sage.

**(Naruto's Point Of View)**

I just finished my beef-flavoured ramen and I've decided to go look for that stupid and old Toad Sage. I guess I should thank him for giving me memories of my parents, and also telling me who they were, but where did he go? I don't even know exactly where I am!

Looking around, I saw the entrance door, deciding to check through there, I went and opened it.

Looking outside, I saw the old Toad Sage standing right outside the house, right where he was when we teleported.

"Hey! Toad Sage! You there?" I shouted awakening him from his slumber.

"Ugh, five more minutes.." he mumbled back tiredly.

"No! Get your old ass up right now!" I hit back at him commandingly.

Beginning to wake out of his daze, the Toad Sage opened his eyes groggily.

"..Naruto?" he tiredly stated.

"Yes, it's me, now wake up!"

Quickly tidying himself up and giving me his full attention, he spoke.

"So, what did you want?"

'_This boy is special.. It would normally have taken 2 days for a teenager such as him to wake up from a memory investment unsealing technique like that.. Well he is the prophesised child.. the chosen one.'_

"Oi! Look at me!" I shouted, waiting for him to give me his attention.. _Stupid old toad always zoning out.._

Seeing him look at me, I continued. "Anyways, I found this scroll my mum left for me.. It has some famous Whirlpool Country jutsu's.. I thought maybe you could teach me how to do them?"

"Hmm.. I might be able to, depends really on what jutsu's they are, so show me the scroll.." he said.

I took the scroll out of my pouch and gave it to him, watching him carefully as he opened it and read the contents

'_Hmm, yes, Kushina was right, these techniques could benefit him well.. and I can teach him these, well, more-like instruct him..' _the Toad Sage thought.

"Well, well Naruto, I think I can instruct you on how to learn these techniques.."

"That's great Toad Sage, thanks, so when do we begin?" I asked.

"Well, I think you should have a rest, we could begin training tomorrow, since you've had a pretty rough 2 days, and then we could begin the training, ok?" he asked me.

"Alright Toad! Make sure you teach me well! Oh, look it's nearly sunset, I guess I'll go in now, but before I do, can I ask you something?" I asked him.

"Anything, Naruto." He responded.

"U-um, it's about my parents, could you tell me more about them?" I nervously asked.

"Oh, well, let's see.. Minato, he was a very intelligent and powerful genius in his class when he was young, he turned out to be the best shinobi Konoha ever produced as you know.. He also created the **Rasengan** aged 12, but it took him 3 years to master it.. if I remember correctly.. he also had the strongest will of fire I've seen, that is, until now.." the Toad Sage explained.

"What do you mean, until now?" I asked, already knowing what he was going to say, but unsure..

"You have the strongest will of fire I've ever seen in my lifetime, Naruto, it has grown over the years, blossoming from the years of hatred and pain you have endured."

I nervously responded. "O-ok, what about my mum?" I asked in return.

"Uzumaki Kushina, she was a beautiful woman indeed, intelligent too, and clumsy at times. She was originally from the former Whirlpool Country, but moved to Konoha as soon as she got married to your dad, they met when your dad had a mission to the Whirlpool, I believe, but then the Kyuubi destroyed the country."

Angrily, I seethed, then turned my back towards the Toad Sage, walking back into the household to get some sleep.

"Thank you, Toad Sage.. I guess I'll see you tomorrow.." I frustratingly said before going in.

"Goodbye Naruto, rememeber the Toad Mountain is close to here, so if you need me, come over there." He responded before disappearing in a swirl of leaves.

'_Aargh! Stupid fox! Always causing me grief!'_

This fox was so annoying at times, he had to do all this to me..

But still, I felt that like I always knew.. the Yondaime was my father..

It's like we had that link.. that was never there.

Something no one could see, but I could feel.

Entering a bedroom, I walked over to the king-sized bed.

Pulling up the covers and snuggling in, I noticed the empty space next to me.

'_Sakura-chan..'_

- - - - - -

**(In Konoha)**

'_Naruto-kun..'_

Tired eyelids groggily opened, revealing beautiful jade eyes, a pair of emeralds that could entrance anyone, but were only made to look into the deep pit of ocean blue that a certain blonde shinobi possessed.

She missed him so much, his laughs, his goofy ear-to-ear grin, everything about him.

She had mourned for the last 2 days about the banishment.

Today was the 3rd day since his banishment, but she promised herself and him she wouldn't cry today, because she knew he would never want her to cry, she knew he would want her to be happy and grow stronger.

'_I'm sorry, Naruto.. I might not be happy, but I'll stop crying, I'll try to live on, I'll become stronger, and I'll wait for you..'_

'_I knew I loved you from before, but I never admitted it, I knew I had immense feelings for you, I just wish I could've acted sooner..'_

'_I'm sorry.. I just have to cry..'_

Lightly sobbing, she shook her head, stopping her tears, she had already promised not to cry anymore.

_- - - - - Flashback - - - - -_

_**(Sakura's Point Of View)**_

_It was my birthday today, but the only people who had acknowledged it were my parents and Ino, I would've liked more people, and I haven't even gotten any presents. My parents said I'm too old for them, and so did Ino._

_I was currently taking a walk around Konoha, and now walking through the training grounds._

_Seeing Kakashi-sensei leaning back against a tree and reading his favourite orange book, I decided to go up to him and see if he would remember my birthday._

"_Hey Kakashi-sensei!" I shouted cheerfully to get his attention._

"_Ohayo, Sakura." He replied bored, but with a smile on his face._

"_How was your day?" I asked hoping he would catch the hint and congratulate me._

"_Just reading my book as normal, you?" he responded earning a frown from me._

"_U-um, it's okay.." I paused, removing my frown and replacing it with a fake smile so he wouldn't think anything was wrong._

_Continuing, I said. "Have you seen Naruto around, Kakashi-sensei?" I asked, hoping Naruto would've at least remembered._

"_Yes, I have, he was sitting on top of the Hokage mountains while I was walking here." He said all-the-same, I inwardly breathed a sigh of relief for him not catching my frown._

"_Bye, Kakashi-sensei!" I shouted as I ran off to meet Naruto._

_Unknowingly to her though, Kakashi had caught onto her frown and was wondering why she was upset._

_Running up the stairs to the Hokage sculptures was Sakura, set on finding a knuckle-headed blonde shinobi._

_Upon getting to the top, she saw a figure clad in orange and black sitting on top of the Yondaime's sculpture._

_Deciding to surprise him, she snuck up behind him, however, when she saw his hands weren't behind his back, she frowned, her plan was to grab him by his hands and throw him up into the air._

"_Naruto!" she shouted right behind his ear as he immediately recognised the voice and jumped, hands behind his back.. again._

"_O-o-ohayo, S-Sakura-chan!" he nervously responded._

_Weird, Naruto was never this shy around her._

_Seeing his hands behind his back again, in a holding motion, made her curious, she was about to ask him how his day was to see if he would realise it was her birthday, but curiosity got the better of her._

"_Oooh, Naruto.." she sweetly cooed to get his attention and further scare him._

"_U-u-h.. S-Sakura-chan?.." he nervously responded while walking back with his hands behind his back still._

"_Could I see what's behind your back?" she sweetly responded while twirling her hair for added effect._

_Realising what she was doing, Naruto smirked._

_  
"No way Sakura-chan!" he shouted._

_Realising he noticed her plan, she frowned, but smiled deviously as she thought of another._

"_Give it to me now or I'll give you the biggest chakra-enhanced punch you've ever felt!"_

_Still smirking, but with a bit of uncertainty, Naruto replied._

"_Good luck, Sakura-chan."_

_Oh, how she loved when he played with her like this, putting one of her gloves on, she took forward steps towards him._

_Wondering why he hadn't run away yet, or was still smirking, confused her, but nonetheless she carried on._

_Sending chakra to her fists, she pulled back her fist in a punching motion._

'_Uh.. she looks serious, should I give these to her now? Or should I run for it?' he nervously thought, still smirking on the outside._

_Just as she was about to pull forward and hit, she was grounded to the floor with a lot of weight on top of her._

'_What! Naruto floored me! Watch you idiot! I'll get you!' she angrily thought as she began to look up._

_Looking up, she saw Naruto sitting on top of her, grinning like an idiot with his hands behind his back._

'_Haha, look at her scrunched up angry face, I guess this was worth it.' He thought as he removed his hands from behind his back and brought them up to her face, holding a.._

_Bouquet! _

"_Happy Birthday, Sakura-chan!" he happily shouted as he noticed her expression change from frustration and anger to happiness and joy._

_With widened eyes, she pushed Naruto off her and got up._

_Seeing the roses and daffodils in his hand made a feeling inside of her intensify, her heart pounding against her chest like crazy._

_Quickly engulfing him into a warm, tight embrace, she joyfully screeched._

"_Thank you so much, Naruto!"_

_Scratching his head nervously, he wore an ear-to-ear grin, before placing his strong, tanned arms around her waist, pulling her in closer and allowing her to rest her head on his shoulder._

"_No big, Sakura-chan! Anything for you, oh yeah, I also got you this!" he happily exclaimed as he pulled away from her and fumbled around in his jacket pocket looking for something while she scowled from the loss of warmth._

_Upon finding it, he grabbed it and pulled out what looked like a pink box._

"_Here you go, Sakura-chan." He said softly, as he smiled warmly at her._

_Opening the box, she found Sakura petals inside a globe, but also as she opened it, music played;_

'_**Where'd you go?..'**_

'_**I miss you so..'**_

'_**It's seems like it's been forever..'**_

'_**Since you've been gone..'**_

'_**Let's come back home..' **_

_Her eyes widening from the surprise, she gently closed the box, before returning her arms to their previous position around Naruto's neck._

_Smiling softly and warmly at him, she nuzzled her face into his chest while he wrapped his arms around her waist again, holding her tightly._

_She happily sighed, It felt so.. right._

"_Thank you.. Naruto." She softly whispered._

_- - - - - End Flashback - - - - - _

As tears brimmed up in the corners of her eyes, she once again took notice of the empty space next to her.

'_Naruto-kun..'_

- - - - - - - - - -

**(Unknown Location)**

In a dark room, a figure could be seen meditating on the floor.

Red clouds could be slightly seen from the robe of the figure.

Opening one eye, it showed endless twirls of black in a grey eye.

With venom evident in its voice, the figure whispered;

"_Uzumaki.._"

'_**Yes, he was a revolutionary child, and now his real story has begun. This isn't his fate, because he will decide his own fate. Although, it is his..**_

_**Prophecy..**_

_**The boy was one of those..**_

_**One in a million.'**_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author Notes:**

Yes! The chapter is done! I think this is the best chapter I have done so far! I'm so proud of myself! Yeah!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Lol. And I got 8000 hits! And my longest chapter!

So how did everyone like this chapter, did you enjoy it?

**Please read the first ****Author Notes**** at the start already if you haven't, and answer the vote.**

Also, please** Read & ****Review.**

**It means a lot.**

**Thanks! **

**Till next time!**

**PS. J-man rules too!**


End file.
